Irina Tschawal
Szimpak, Kasha FSR, UKSS |Hometown=Elgerholme, Lungary |image = irinatsjawal.jpg |caption = Tschawal in 2018. |Spouse=Robert Tischlau (m. 2017) |Occupation = Model ∙ fashion blogger ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Height = 5 ft 8 in (172 cm) |Education=Elgerholme School of Art and Design |School= |Hair = Brown |Eyes = Brown |Titles = Miss Elgerholme 2014 Miss Lungary 2014 |Competitions = Miss Lungary 2014 (Winner) Miss Intercontinental 2014 (1st Runner-Up)}} Irina Aleksandra Tschawal (born Irina Aleksandrevna Czavaliva on 30 January 1989) is a Lungarian model, fashion blogger, and beauty pageant titleholder, who was crowned Miss Lungary 2014. She was previously crowned Miss Elgerholme 2014, and represented Lungary in Miss Intercontinental 2014, where she placed as the 1st runner-up. Life and career Early life Tschawal was born in Szimpak, Kasha on 30 January 1989 to parents Aleksander Czaval and Sofia Czavaliva (née Korukiva). Aleksander is a factory worker, while Sofia is a real estate agent. Tschawal's birth name is Irina Aleksandrevna Czavaliva, and she is of ethnic Sargutian descent. She has two elder sisters, Marina and Anastasija, born in 1985 and 1986, respectively. In 1994, Tschawal and her family immigrated to Lungary, where they settled in Elgerholme. After arriving, they Lungarianized their surname to "Tschawal". Tschawal began primary school in 1995, where she had little difficulty assimilating to Lungarian culture. She graduated from primary school in 2001, and eventually graduated from secondary school in 2005. As a child, she wanted to become a stage actress, and performed with a local theatre. She went on to attend Elgerholme School of Art and Design, where she studied fashion design. She graduated from high school in 2008, and began working as a professional model full-time. Pageantry Tschawal began her pageantry career in 2013, when she entered the Miss Elgerholme 2014 pageant. She went on to win the title, also being awarded Miss Congeniality, Miss Photogenic, and Best in Evening Gown. As Miss Elgerholme 2014, she was given the right to represent Elgerholme in the Miss Lungary 2014 pageant. Tschawal arrived in Vecker for Miss Lungary 2014 on 4 December 2013. Many pageant analysts had considered her a favorite for the crown since her original crowning of Miss Elgerholme 2014. In the preliminary competition, she was awarded the Best in Evening Gown award. Tschawal went on to win the competition, becoming Miss Lungary 2014. During the competition, she also was awarded Miss Congeniality. Tschawal was then given the right to represent Lungary at the Miss Intercontinental 2014 pageant. At Miss Intercontinental 2014, Tschawal placed as the 1st runner-up, and was crowned Miss Wechall. She also won the Miss Congeniality award yet again. She retired from pageantry after her reign as Miss Wechall. After retiring from pageantry, Tschawal began the fashion blog Irina's Closet, which she has operated since 2015. She has maintained a career as a prominent social media influencer, amassing over 7.6 million Instagram followers by July 2017. Tschawal was the Elgerholme representative on the jury for the Miss Lungary 2018 pageant. Personal life Tschawal holds dual citizenship to Kasha and Lungary, having become a Lungarian citizen in 2003. She was raised trilingually; speaking fluent Sargutian, Kashan, and Lungarian, later learning English in school. She has identified Sargutian as her "first language", and Lungarian as her "primary language". After her reign as Miss Lungary, Tschawal moved to Munbach permanently, and resides in the Gengro neighborhood. Tschawal began a relationship with Lungarian actor Robert Tischlau in December 2014. They became engaged in December 2016, and later married on 12 August 2017. Category:1989 births Category:Elgerholme School of Art and Design alumni Category:Kashan emigrants to Lungary Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian fashion bloggers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian people of Kashan descent Category:Miss Intercontinental 2014 delegates Category:Miss Lungary winners Category:People from Elgerholme Category:People from Szimpak Category:Sargutian people